Vergil
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Poetry dedicated to the eldest Sparda twin. No yaoi. No swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? NO! I own nothing! Zilch! Zing! Zero! Nothing! I'm glad we got that settled.**_

_**Author's Note: Ahem: Yes, I do write poetry. No I do not consider myself emo for doing so. No I don't expect it to be perfect. Do I care? No.**_

* * *

_Blue eyes. Blonde hair. And he doesn't even care._

_The world could just end and yet… He's always there._

_Vergil._

_A man of many women's dreams, and many a man's nightmares._

_He is, was, the twin that was less fair._

_With Yamato by his side, and his heart filled with anger, he charges into the bleak abyss to face the demons that lie there._

_Will we see him again? Who knows?_

_Will he ever dream again? No._

_Years pass like a storm._

_Oh what a sad dream, so forlorn._

_But wait! Could it be? A handsome man riding on a white steed?_

_No, never again will it be, for it is just a hollow shell of the man that once was._

_Nelo._

_Angelo._

_Oh how Dante's heart mourns, and his soul cries, but no tears appear in his eyes._

_The eldest Sparda twin now watches from the skies_

_As Dante's hopes slowly die…_

_Nero._

_He could be the one. A new member of the family._

_And his journey has just begun…_

* * *

_**…Um yeah, review if like, don't if you don't.**_

_**Flamers will be ignored.**_


	2. Friend

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Everything belongs to its/their respected owners.**_

_**Author's Note**__**: This is set in first-person Dante point-of-view.**_

* * *

_He was… My brother._

_We were not friends,_

_But we were like one-another._

_He and I hated each other so_

_But how were we to know_

_That everything was not going to be…_

_All right?_

_Vergil_

_Brother_

_Friend._

_I miss you._

_Nero is like you_

_Lady cries for you_

_And Trish, well…_

_Trish denies ever knowing you._

_But I know._

_I know the pain she feels._

_You're gone and…_

_You're never coming back._

_You were always_

_The side of me that I lacked._

_Someday I will see you again, my friend._

_But until then…_

_I guess you are still my friend._

_Vergil_

_Brother_

_Friend._

* * *

_**Yeah I know, not my best, but I'm really depressed right now. Review if you want, don't if you don't.**_


	3. Her Love

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a single thing. I only wrote this.**_

_**Author's Note: So, hi… Yeah, I have another update. This one is set from Lady's point of view. I need to start writing happier things…**_

_I knew him for such a short time, and yet, I knew that he was mine._

_With eyes like ice_

_And hair of white_

_His only vice_

_He was forced to fight._

_We were…_

_Two of kind._

_I only wish_

_I could have held his hand in mine._

_Vergil_

_I will see you again._

_I promise my love, someday_

_We will be together until the end…_

_**Review if you like, don't if you don't. Whatever.**_


	4. Beautiful Doll

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Well, nothing but this poem. Devil May Cry belongs to someone else, some awesome other person._

_Author's Note: Yes, well... It's been, what? Two years since I've updated this? __Really, it's been two years since I've been on the site much. *Headdesks*_

_Ugh, sorry. I hope you enjoy this update. This poem is written with the thought that some girl loved Vergil, and he loved her, but she chose to never be with him. He's now gone, but wherever he is, he will always still love her._

* * *

Said goodbye to the world,

A star falling as proof.

Her dreams, away they hurled

With his heart, so aloof.

He never noticed her tears, lies, and sweet smiles

Were all for him. He was the best

That love had to offer, his charms, his guile.

But at her behest,

It was never meant to be.

"Look now my dear, up above, all around,

Can't you see?

You may have chosen a path that love knows not and does not abound,

But I, I will always choose it.

Because through this all,

I never quit.

I'll never stop loving you. You are my beautiful doll."


	5. Brotherhood

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character here. I just own the poems._

_Author's Note: This is from Dante's 1st person perspective. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^_

* * *

You held my hand when I cried

And promised me the monsters weren't real.

You told me our parents lied

When they told us about Santa, knowing how I'd feel.

The fights, the lies, and the hate

Became what we knew.

Our brotherhood, though, was great

Because of what we'd been through.

Today, brother, we are enemies.

Tomorrow, true friends.

In the end though, you are my brother,

And that will last until the end.


End file.
